Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to schemes for amplifying captured image data and, more particularly, to such schemes that involve amplification via a variable gain amplifier.
Image sensors are becoming increasingly prevalent in modern electronics. Such sensors typically convert received photons to electrical signals, and may be found in such devices as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), phones, and other electronic devices. The image data from the sensor itself, which is typically in the form of an analog voltage, may be converted into digital data by circuitry for later processing by the device in which the sensor resides.
Various schemes may be used to convert such analog image data into digital data, and some of these schemes may involve variable gain amplifiers (VGAs).